For you I will
by Genehh
Summary: [Oneshot] Hermione and Ron's night...R


Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter caracter or any Harry Potter themed project execpt for this plot. I don't own 'For you I will' either.

**Let the story Begin…**

Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're  
Twisting your hair 'round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you

Hermione Granger, a 17 year old witch was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She was speaking animatedly with a red-hed boy that is know as Ronald Weasley a.k.a Ron. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world. For him, she was. He had loved her since his first encounter with her, which was the meeting on the Hogwarts Express in the first year. He just kept swalloing her words…

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will_

They talked until they were the only ones left in the common room. Hermione was about to leave, but Ron reached up and grabbed her arm. He motionned her to sit back down. She did as she was told.

-"So, hum, 'Mione…oh, I just can't take it anymore"

He took her head in his hands and lightly kissed her on the lips. At first, she did not respond, but after a moment, she placed her arms around his neck and deppened the kiss.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a waterbed  
Do I seem familiar  
I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall_

They kissed hottly for a bit until Ron decided to go a bit more far. He started to unbutton Hermione's shirt. She pulled back from the kiss and put her hands on Ron's hands. He left the shirt and put his hands on his sides. Hermione looked at him. She looked down to her half unbuttoned shirt and just unbuttoned it all and took it off. Ron took his shirt off and started to kiss Hermione again. He laid on her and she let her hands roam free on Ron's body.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'll muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will_

She then realised how good quidditch has been for Ron. He wasn't the tall and slim guy she remembered. He was now well toned and muscular. Hermione was in paradise. She didn't realise that Ron had taken off her skirt and knickers and his jeans and boxer. He placed himself, ready to enter and started talking to her.

-"Mione, are you sure you want this? I mean, if you don't want to, it's ok, I'll understand…I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to do…"

-" Ron, if I wasn't sure, why would I have left you come this far? Just get it over with…I love you so much I don't care as long as I'm with you…"

_If I dim could the lights in the mall and create a mood, I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, I would  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do  
To get through to you, yeah_

He immideatly entered her with such a force she wimpered.

-"I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm sorry"

He just kept on entering and coming back out on a steady pace. After a couple of minutes, he hear Hermione let out a soft moan of pleasure. He felt himself coming but he didn't want this moment to end so he slowed down.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
Cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster up every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try_

The instent he slowed the pace, Hermione was trying to make him go quicker. Since he didn't want to, Hermione switched to the top. She just wanted to feel him and come to climax. So the only thing you ccould hear was Hermione screaming her lungs out. Once she reached her climax, she felt exausted and rested her head on Ron's chest. Ron, who hadden't yet reached his climax, went back to the top and continued to push into Hermione. Hermione still moaned and acted as if she haden't reached hers yet. Once Ron reached his, he pulled out. This was his night. It was their night…

A/N: Hey hey! First Rated M story…tell me what you tought about it! I can't wait to know if you guys liked it..more details? Less details or just ok? R&R peeps!


End file.
